The Past
by BigPuppy
Summary: "I grab onto her hand, never planning to let go. Luce don't leave me please. I need you, without you there is no point to life. " Nalu fanfic, sorry I suck at summaries! I hope you guys like the story :)
1. Past Life

Past Life

_**A/N: **_Hey guys! It's me again…. (Depends on if you think of this as a good thing or a bad thing O_O). So this time I'm writing a Nalu fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it. Hope this is a different genre or theme (whatever it is) from all the different kind of Nalu fanfics out there. So enjoy and please don't forget to review!

The _italics_ represent Lucy's thoughts/dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

"Dad! You really can't make me change schools! All my friends are here and-and you just can't do it!" I try to reason with my dad.

"Lucy, you are moving to another and that's that! You can make new friends at Fairy Tail Academy," is my father's reply.

My Father, Jude Heartfilia, is nothing but a stubborn man, and I, Lucy Heartfilia, am everything from stubborn to gentle. Most say I get most of my personality from my mum, God bless her soul, Layla Heartfilia.

"Fine! Be that way!" I yell at him and leave the living room, slamming the door as hard as I can.

_Really, father has no right to take me away from my school and make me go to another by himself! He has to ask me first and tell me before he pulls me away from something! I just can't leave my friends here! What about my boyfriend!? Why does father not understand!? Mother would have understood me more; she could have made sure that father understood the situation. I especially can't leave Kaito; we've been together for 2 years now! _

*sigh*

_Might as well go to sleep now, I've got a whole new day in front of me. New school, new teacher, new friends and completely new environment and situation. _

* * *

_My heart starts pounding and I'm infatuated wig wizard. Then, into my sight came a pink haired boy and a blue cat with wings. Wait?! What!?A blue cat with wings! I feel the effect of the spell the wizard had on me being broken within me. As soon as the wizard tells me his name, Salamander, he leaves with his flock of madly in love girls. I walk over to the pink haired boy who looks about the same age as me and thank him. _

_He looks at me and grins; I can feel my cheeks heating up. He is handsome. I ask them to eat lunch with me as an expression of thanks. _

* * *

_God, do I regret asking him for lunch. He eats like a pig and has ordered a huge amount of food that it is making me think that he has a bottomless stomach!_

_All of a sudden, everything goes hazy... I see all sorts of distorted images. Salamander; a ship; my keys been stolen; feeling dizzy; the pink haired boy flying onto the ship with his cat; feeling disappointed when he seems to have motion sickness; seeing the ship from afar as I'm flying; seeing the ocean raising rapidly to meet me; Aquarius the celestial spirit; been washed on shore; the sudden shock of realising that the boy is the famous Natsu Dragneel; the flames; the city been destroyed. _

_Then one moment comes into focus._

_Natsu holding my hand, running away from the soldiers, him looking back at me with his blissful smile. _

"_You want to join Fairy Tail? Well come on, I'll take you there!" That was what I heard from him before the whole dream went pitch black. _

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

_I was holding her slender and softer hand while we ran together to a future where we will always be together. _

I woke up with a start, this was the first time I ever had a dream that involved a certain someone. Lucy, the blonde chick, she was pretty and cute. If she was an actual person she would have a whole fan club to herself. She would have boys following her everywhere.

For some random reason thinking of her with other boys makes a small, yet loud, growl emit from my throat. For some reason I felt some passiveness towards her, even if I did not know if she was real or not.

* * *

_**A/N: **_ So here it is…. It's pretty crappy I know, but I really wanted to write chapter with this plot. I promise that the next chapter will be way better than this. I hope you guys still enjoyed it though. I had fun writing this story, even though it turned out like this. Please don't forget to review! A shout out to my editor FaiOtaku. Thank You for your time.


	2. I Lied

_**A/N:**_ I'm not going to say much other than that you have to wait a bit more for the cute bits :3 Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review

* * *

**Natsu's POV**:

"Class we have a new class member today," Happy-Sensei says while standing in front of the class. Hearing this, the whole class starts to murmur. You could hear all the questions been asked around. "Is it a girl? Is it a boy? I hope she's hot. I hope he's hot," Seriously is this all that they think about? A hot girl or boy?

"Quiet!" Happy-Sensei shouts over the top of the class. The whole room falls silent, everyone knowing what the punishment will be if they didn't listen to him; a 2 hour lecture on the different types of fish and an assignment on anything to do with fish.

"Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, I hope that you will welcome her with a bright smile and welcoming hands. Lucy please enter the room," Happy-Sensei says as he turns to face the room. The whole class changes their attention to the door. They all want to see who this new comer was, and to be honest, so did I.

The door opens and in steps a girl that looks just like the one from my weird dreams. Hmm… she looks just the same, maybe even better than the dreams. The whole class goes quiet; I look around and see that the boys had a lecherous glint in their eyes while the girls had the 'damn! It's not a boy' atmosphere around them.

Wait, did I just say she looks exactly like the girl from my dreams!? Oh my God! It's her! I snap my head back to her when I see one of the guys moving towards her. He takes her hand in his and smiles gently. I can feel the anger rise inside me, she's mine! Not his! I was taken aback by my sudden possessiveness of Lucy. I don't even know her and I've only seen her in dreams; as creepy as that may sound…

"Miss Lucy," the sound of my newly found rivals voice cuts through my thoughts. "Welcome to our class, I'm the class captain so if you have any questions about anything you are more than welcome to ask me," He says all smiley face. So he is the class captain, I never even realised that we had a class captain at all. Lucy looks at him while he tells her about himself then her eyes lower to where her hand is in his.

"Can you let go myself hand please," she looks up to him in distain. He gulps and laughs awkwardly. I can see that the whole class was trying to hold in their laughter as they saw their class captain get embarrassed by a new student. I too was trying my best to stand up and laugh in his face but then I thought that would be kind of weird, even if it is coming from me.

"S-sure Lucy," the class captain whispered as embarrassed as anyone can get. He let go of her hand and dropped his head and started to walk towards his seat in front of the teacher, where all the good students sat.

Lucy looks at Happy-Sensei and asks him "Sensei, where do I sit?" The teacher hearing this looks around the whole class looking for an empty seat, finally after a few minutes or so Happy turned to face Lucy again.

"Well Lucy there is only one empty seat in this class and it is next to Natsu Dragneel, at the back," as soon as he finishes saying this, the whole class turns around to face me. The boys had a jealous look in their eyes while the girls were angry? Why would they be angry at me? Or were they angry at Lucy?

"Natsu could you please stand up, so Lucy can see where you are," Sensei instructs me - or orders me to be more specific. I stand up and Lucy's eyes land on me. She takes a breath in surprise but quickly covers her surprise to a blank stare. Does she have the same dreams as me? Does she see me in her dreams? Is that why she was surprised when she saw me?

She slowly starts walking towards me. Then stands in front of me, she extends her hand for me to shake it. So I do just that, her hand feels warm and soft and small against mine which were rough and big. She smiles and says, "My name is Lucy, as you've heard. It's nice to meet you Natsu, hope we have a good friendship from here on. Please take care of me," She takes her hand out of mine and walks to her seat next to me.

As she sits next to me I turn and look at her. She sees me staring at her and raises an eyebrow in question. "Have we met before Lucy?" I ask her, just to know if she had dreams about me as I did of her. She sits quietly before answering in a whisper "No, we haven't met before, or at least I don't think so," She turns away from looking at the front of the classroom. My heart drops when I heard that she hasn't met me before. So I'm the only one who has the dreams.

* * *

During the whole of homeroom, I was thinking of Lucy's statement. _Hope we have a good friendship. _Oh Lucy, I smirk, I think we are going to have more than a good relationship. I will make sure that we have more than a good friendship.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

"Have we met before, Lucy?" Natsu asked me, catching me of surprise. I sit there quietly as the dreams I have had lately of him comes into my mind. How we met, how we worked together. But I lied, I lied to him, I don't know why but I lied to him. I had to lie to him.

Gathering the voice I had, which wasn't much I replied "No, we haven't met before or at least I don't think so," After hearing what I said, I could see that he was broken. That whatever hope he had was broken, shattered, gone. I look away from him before I start crying or before I tell him the whole truth and sounding like some kind of freak.

**_A/N:_ **Hope you guys like it. A big thank you to FaiOtaku my editor for editing this for me. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Ignorance

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! I am so sorry! I know it's been a long time since I've updated. I got caught up on assessments and I completely forgot about the story. Then when I remembered that I had to update the story, I didn't know what I should write for this story. So if it comes across as crap I'm sorry. So here goes nothing. Please don't forget to reply!

Line

**Normal POV:**

The rest of the day for Lucy went pretty well, or so you can say. When the bell - signifying the end of homeroom - rang, she ran out of the door as fast as she could. It wasn't because she was looking forward to Maths; in fact she despised Maths. But she didn't want to stay anymore near Natsu and his gaze. As soon as she got out of the class she slowed down and walked at a normal pace.

Line

**Natsu's POV: **

As soon as the bell rang, I got up as quickly as possible. As soon as I got my back I turned, looking at the place Lucy was supposed to be. Not so much to my surprise I saw that she was not there at all… I looked around the classroom trying to catch a glimpse of her before we had to part ways. Maybe even say bye to her… I smile at that thought. She is just too cute!

I notice a blur of blonde hair, escaping out of the classroom door. Well, she's not in a rush at all. is she? I don't see why she would avoid me like that. That is _if_ she is avoiding me… Well, whatever, I still have the whole day to talk to her. She isn't going anywhere, my sweet little angel. I know I am supposed to feel weird already claiming her as mine, but really, it just feels so right. I will make her mine no matter what.

Line

I walk into my maths class; it really is a bore to have double maths in the morning at the start of the week. I step into the class expecting a whole double lesson of something so boring, that I don't even know when I'm ever going to use it in my life! I look around the classroom, and then my gaze stopped one person. Lucy… Mentally smirking to myself I start to head towards her.

**Lucy's POV:**

Holy $≠!+. Why is he here? Don't tell me that we're in the same maths class. Can this day get any worse!? Why God!? Why ME!?

He starts to walk towards me. I watch him carefully, making sure to know of his intentions, to know where he has heading towards. Then he came to a standstill at the desk next to me. Yup, so this day _can_ get worse.

He pulls his chair out and then sits down. Placing one hand onto his desk, he probes his head on the arm resting on his desk. Then starts to stare at me, not even caring whether I notice or not. Well, this is not uncomfortable _at all_… Looking around the room, I notice there are still quite a few desks empty. Packing all my stuff back into my bag, I got up. I start to head towards a desk further away from him.

Before I could move away a hand grasps mine - stopping me in my tracks… I look back to see who the owner of the hand might be…

Line

_**A/N:**_ So here it is…. Thanks to my Betareader FaiOtaku! Thanks mate! You guys should check out her stuff out. They are awesome! Please don't forget to review please. Thank you!


End file.
